disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinocchio (soundtrack)
Pinocchio is the soundtrack to the 1940 Walt Disney film of the same name, first released on February 9, 1940. The album was described as being "recorded from the original soundtrack of the Walt Disney Production Pinocchio". According to Walt Disney Records, "this is the first time the phrase 'original soundtrack' was used to refer to a commercially available movie recording". The songs in the film were written by Leigh Harline, Ned Washington, Victor Young and Frank Churchill. Track listing #"When You Wish Upon a Star" - Cliff Edwards #"Little Wooden Head" - Christian Rub #"Give a Little Whistle" - Cliff Edwards & Dickie Jones #"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" - Walter Catlett #"I've Got No Strings" - Dickie Jones and Patricia Page #"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (reprise)" - Walter Catlett #"When You Wish upon a Star (reprise)" - Cliff Edwards & Chorus Songs not used in the film Songs written for the film but not used include: *"I'm a Happy-Go-Lucky Fellow" (also called "Jiminy Cricket") - Jiminy Cricket (Later used in the 1947 Disney film Fun and Fancy Free) *"As I Was Saying to the Duchess" - J. Worthington Foulfellow *"Three Cheers for Anything" - Lampwick, Pinocchio, Alexander & Other Boys *"Monstro the Whale" - Chorus *"Turn On the Old Music Box" - Jiminy Cricket Three of these songs, however, were used in a multi-record 78-RPM 1940 cover album of the songs released by Decca Records and conducted by Victor Young. Although Cliff Edwards appeared as Jiminy Cricket on the album, no one else from the film cast did. Soprano Julietta Novis, who would later sing Schubert's Ave Maria on the soundtrack of Disney's Fantasia, sang the song "Little Wooden Head", instead of it being sung by Geppetto. Other singers on the album included the Ken Darby Chorus and the King's Men. Years later, Disneyland Records issued a true soundtrack album from the film. Releases Original release #"When You Wish upon a Star" b/w "Little Wooden Head" (Victor 26477) #"Give a Little Whistle" b/w "Hi Diddle Dee Dee" (Victor 26478) #"I've Got No Strings" b/w/ "Turn On the Old Music Box" (Victor 26477) 2006 re-release #"When You Wish upon a Star" - 3:15 #"Little Wooden Head" - 5:45 #"Clock Sequence" - 0:55 #"Kitten Theme" - 0:40 #"The Blue Fairy" - 3:28 #"Give A Little Whistle" - 1:38 #"Old Geppetto" - 4:44 #"Off To School" - 4:19 #"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life For Me)" - 1:41 #"So Sorry" - 1:36 #"I've Got No Strings" - 2:23 #"Sinister Stromboli" - 2:28 #"Sad Reunion" - 3:22 #"Lesson In Lies" - 2:31 #"Turn On The Old Music Box" - 0:50 #"Coach To Pleasure Island" - 4:45 #"Angry Cricket" - 1:20 #"Transformation" - 3:51 #"Message From The Blue Fairy" - 1:30 #"To The Rescue" - 0:34 #"Deep Ripples" - 1:29 #"Desolation Theme" - 1:42 #"Monstro Awakens" - 2:03 #"Whale Chase" - 3:19 #"A Real Boy" - 1:42 Trivia *The soundtrack won an Academy Award for Best Original Score in 1940. Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Disney film soundtracks Category:Pinocchio Category:Articles with Wikipedia content